


Too Late

by duliner



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, here have some angst, want some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duliner/pseuds/duliner
Summary: :)
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh here's one very old writ but :)

Glancing around as he slipped up towards the shack, Shen shoved the parcel farther up his cloak. He smiled softly as he imagined his lover’s reaction to the gift. Reaching the door, a sharp smell hit his nose, and his heart dropped through the mountain he was on. Pushing the door open, everything he had dedicated his life to lay on the floor, contorted and destroyed, and very, very dead. Zed. His friend, enemy, lover. Destroyed by the hand that they chased for years. A very clear message:  _ You were only safe when I wanted you to be _ . And now he didn’t. Sinking to his knees, Shen stifled a scream as he realized his grave mistake, that had lost him more than he thought he could.

Pain ripped through his shoulders as he threw more blades at the tree. Blinded by pain and grief, it’s not like he cared much. He hadn’t eaten in days, let alone sleep. Not that he should either. Zed had perished and because Shen hadn’t stayed that morning, it was like it was by his own hand. Would Zed forgive him? Probably not, Shen had failed him in his time of need. Had he called out for him, or died silently, knowing help wouldn’t come? Did he think Shen had abandoned him intentionally? Collapsing on the ground, he almost wished Jhin would come back for him, too.

_ “Hey,” he said as he pressed a kiss on his forehead. _

The door slammed behind him.

_ “Will you let me have this dance?” _ __  
  


_ “You’re a worse leader than your father. Maybe you should die the same way.” _

_ “Goodnight.” _

_ “Get away before I look up.” _

Shen stumbled into the house, not even caring that it smelled like rotting flesh.

_ Walking into the bar, he slipped up towards Zed. _

_ “Get away from me, you traitor!” _

Tears filled his eyes as he scraped his face on the floor.

_ “I love you, Shen. I’ll fight beside you as long as I stand.” _

Screaming, Shen flung himself against the wall.

“At last, the stand-in is ready to perform.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can have a little angst, as a treat


End file.
